Exploration
Exploration is the third episode of Season 2 and the 29th episode of Code Lyoko. It aired on September 21st, 2005. Synopsis Our heroes, especially Ulrich, are starting to get a little tired of trips to Lyoko and X.A.N.A.'s constant assaults. However, they are aware that there will be no progress made until an anti-virus can be found to separate Aelita from X.A.N.A.. Aelita suggests an exploratory trip to the newly discovered Carthage Region, or Sector 5, thinking it may hold information on finding the anti-virus. Jeremy doesn't want to do that since he states they know nothing of Carthage. Odd points out is that Sector 5 only has ultra-dangerous traps, powerful monsters, and the Scyphozoa who's trying to steal Aelita's memory. After a long talk, they set out to the new sector tomorrow. However, Yumi is forced to withdraw herself from this expedition since her constant late-night trips to Lyoko have been noticed by her parents, resulting losing their trust in her. Under advice from Jeremie, she reluctantly agrees to stay away from Lyoko for a little while until she can get them to trust her again. The exploration goes on ahead without Yumi. Sector 5 turns out to be more complicated than the group envisaged; with a countdown which, if not stopped, will change the structure of a room. They try to escape the core zone but only find themselves lost in a maze. While trying to find their way out, Aelita loses 40 LPs at the hands of X.A.N.A.'s new monster: the Creepers. When they saw the ligh at the end of the room, they wind up in the celestial dome. Jeremy then find a mechanism which he believes could stop the countdown. Unfortunately, Ulrich and Odd are devirtualized before the countdown ends and Aelita finds herself trapped as the structure of the room changes. Jeremie soon horrifically discovers that Ulrich and Odd have not been materialized on Earth. Jeremie and Aelita find themselves in a crisis situation not knowing how to find the data for materialization from Carthage. At home, Yumi is enjoying a peaceful night with her family, playing a game of Go, until she gets a call from Jeremie. She manages to leave the room and call Jeremie back, who explains the entire situation to her, forcing her to go to the factory to help. Unfortunately, Yumi's absence has not gone unnoticed when her mother goes into her room and finds her gone and the window left open. Having had enough, they inform the Principal and Jim who assure them that Yumi was likely just on the campus with the rest of her friends. However, it is discovered that the rest of the group is also missing from their rooms and, thanks to Sissi who arrives on the scene, come across Kiwi who is hidden inside Odd's room. Using the dog's nose and Odd's smelly sock, the search party heads straight for the factory. Things don't look good for Aelita as the Scyphozoa arrives to steal her memory. Yumi, luckily, arrives in Sector 5 just in time to deactivate the countdown and free Aelita from the jellyfish, getting the two of them to an outer area of the sector. However, the duo encounter X.A.N.A.'s Mantas, and even with Yumi's Overwing to even the playing field, Yumi eventually is shot off it and devirtualized, luckily thanks to an interface discovered by Aelita a program is retrieved to re-materialize Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, and the group is reunited once again. However, there is a surprise waiting for the heroes as they leave the factory - Yumi's parents, Principal Delmas, Jim and Kiwi who are all waiting for them. Jeremie, realizing what needs to be done, escapes back to the Supercomputer. Jim manages to get onto the elevator as well and is shocked upon seeing the Supercomputer, even though Jeremie tells him he's been there before, confusing him. Jeremie launches a return to the past and, finally, everything is back to normal. Back in front of the school with her parents, Yumi tells her parents an excuse that cause them to decide to leave her alone...she's "in love". However, what it is she told them will forever remain a mystery to her friends, who know only that what she said is "the truth" upon asking her about it. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *This episode is the only time Yumi openly declares her romantic feelings for Ulrich, as opposed to just blushing or other cryptic hints. *Odd seems to break the "Fourth Wall" when he says: "You missed an episode, Ulrich," when Ulrich says he wants to be done with X.A.N.A. *When Yumi is at her house, before being contacted by Jeremie, she is playing Go, a strategy game that originated in China, with her father. *This episode marks Hiroki's first appearance. *A Laser field appears in Carthage during this episode. *This episode shares several similarities with the Evolution episode, Cortex. **New area explored. **Traps kill lyoko warriors. **To materialize lyoko warriors terminal must be accessed. **Aelita left alone (everyone else on the mission was gone). **Someone sent to the rescue (Yumi/William). **Aelita gets to the terminal and gets the program to materialize everyone. Pictures Episdoe-exploration.jpg 539px-Episodio29.jpg|''Aelita and Yumi stand in the Celestial Dome.'' Exploration Yumi sneaking home image 1.png|''Yumi tries to quietly sneak back inside her home..'' Exploration Yumi walking with her parents image 1.png|''Her parents walk her to school the next day..'' Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|''Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita ride their vehicles through the Forest Sector.'' Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|''Odd doesn't feel too well after they've been dropped off by the Transport Orb.'' Exploration A Maze in Sector 5 image 1.png|''They explore Sector 5.'' Exploration Jeremie watches the Count down image 1.png|''Jeremie warns the group of the count-down and it's key.'' Exploration Odd get the Key image 1.png|''Odd spies the key high up on the Sector wall.'' Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png|''Ulrich is devirtualized by a lone Creeper.'' Exploration The count down is over image 1.png|The count-down reaches zero! Exploration Yumi trips the key image 1.png|''But Yumi activates the key just in time.'' Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png|''Aelita and Yumi ride the Sector's elevator.'' Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png|''Jeremie and Aelita wait for their friends to arrive back into the real world..'' Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png|''The group head into the Factory elevator, exhausted from their battles.'' Exploration Return to the Past image 1.png|''"Return to the past now!"'' Exploration Ulrich avatar image 1.png|''Ulrich is virtualized onto Lyoko. Yumi 0142.jpg|''Yumi playing a game with her father.'' Exploration 178.jpg|''Discovering another room.'' 303204 140701339357871 2235636 n.jpg|''Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita find another area in Sector 5.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2